Eye Of The Storm
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Melinda helps Amanda rebound after breaking up w/Olivia
1. Chapter 1

Melinda Warner/Amanda Rollins

Rolinda

Melinda Warner is a bundle of nerves, tonight she is having her first date with the stunningly gorgeous Melinda Warner. It was after a particularly harrowing rape/murder/suicide that the still distraught blonde Detective was approached by the ebony goddess and asked out on a date for Friday night.

To which Amanda gave a resounding yes to.

Now, here the blonde was waiting for Melinda outside of her two-story home. Feeling nervous, Amanda fiddled with her powder blue blouse for the fifth or sixth time.

"Hope I look alright." she said to herself.

"I adore your outfit, Amanda." Melinda said as she walked up beside her date, Amanda saw that the ebony woman was dressed in a similar fashion.

"Hey Melinda, you look stunning too." Rollins complimented, which made the older woman blush.

"Where are we dining, Amanda?" Melinda asked as she took Rollins's right hand.

"There is nice little French restaurant just down the block." Amanda says.

The two women go to the restaurant and enjoy a nice romantic dinner together, afterwards Melinda pays for their meals and they exit the restaurant, hand in hand.

"Where to now, Amanda?" Melinda asked.

"We could take a nice romantic walk along the beach." Melinda suggested.

Amanda's baby blue eyes lit up magically as a smile illuminated her youthful features.

The pair went to a swimsuit shop and bought some bikinis and changed into them, Amanda chose a sexy black two-piece while Melinda went with a red one-piece swimsuit that had Amanda salivating when she saw her in it.

Melinda loved to see that look of desire on Amanda's face.

After parking, Amanda and Melinda made their way to Nickel Beach, the combination of the crisp sea, the pillow-soft sand, and having Melinda at her side made all of Amanda's stress vanish.

Melinda reaches out and takes Amanda's left hand as they walked along the beach under the full moon and a sea of stars.

"Thank you for this, Melinda." Amanda says suddenly breaking the silence that had been hanging between them.

"For what, Amanda?" the older woman replied.

"For being there for me, especially since, you know Olivia." the blonde said before dropping her gaze.

"Hey." Melinda said before spinning Amanda around to face her.

"Amanda, Olivia didn't value or appreciate you, I hope you realize that." Melinda said softly.

Melinda's kind words soothed Amanda's aching heart,

"You know somethin' Melinda, you have quite a way with words." Amanda says letting her southern twang coat her words.

Brown eyes met baby blue ones and held on for what seemed like forever, Melinda smiled as she took in Amanda's full beauty. The shinning light of the moon behind her gave the blonde an almost heavenly, angelic glow to her.

Melinda leans in and captures Amanda's petal-soft lips in a delicate kiss full of love and want.

Once the incredibly sweet kiss had ended, both Amanda and Melinda realized that they had to stop before they went too far.

"Maybe we should get home." Melinda whispers.

"That sounds like a good idea,." Amanda says before pulling Melinda into her.

"Though I was really hoping that you'd come home with me, but I don't want to rush you." the blonde says.

Melinda leans in a kisses Amanda gently on the lips before pulling back slowly.

"I'm finding it hard not to give in to the temptation, Amanda." Melinda counters with a knowing smile.

"Let's take it slow, OK?" Amanda said, Melinda nods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Amanda bounds into the squad room in a great mood, Fin and Kat were at their desks doing paperwork. Fin looks up, shocked to see Amanda coming in early this morning.

"What's up with you, Rollins?" Fin asked, still in shock that Amanda had come in early.

"Geez Fin, I am not always late-."

"Rollins, my office now." Olivia growled from her doorway.

Sighing, Amanda turned and walked over to her Lieutenant's office.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Amanda says as she enters the office.

"Where were you last night?" the brunette hissed accusingly.

"I was out on a date, why do want to know that?"

"I was trying to reach you because there was a rape last night, Karen Thomas, twenty-nine, a newspaper columnist was attacked and raped last night, two miles west of Central Park."


End file.
